Cupido¿algun dia encontrare alguien especial?
by monkey.D.Luna2002
Summary: Ash a sus 20 años de edad ha conseguido su mayo sueño,es el campeón de kalos pero en cuanto al amor se refiere la suerte no le ha sonreído,la llegada de misty a su vida de nuevo hará que Ash se replante si conseguirá al amor de su vida
1. Chapter 1

Titulo:Cupido,¿algun dia tendré alguien especial?

Ash ketchum había tenido muchos fallos en el amor,desde que gano la liga con 20 años,tuvó varias novias,¿la ultima? Serena ivonne,la reina de kalos,el resultado fue desastroso,pero remontemonos a hace ya 1 año,en el comienzo de su relación

Flashback

Ash había invitado a serena a un helado,¿la razón?,se le hiba a declarar,claro que eso serena no lo sabía por lo que al llegar a la heladeria donde la había citado Ash,se sentó con bastante naturalidad

—Hola Ash,cuanto tiempo—antes de sentarse le dio dos besos educadamente,este sonrió asintiendo

—asi es serena—Ash llamo al camarero,luego de pedir sus helados,uno de fresa para serena y uno de vainilla para Ash,este miro a serena—y dime serena...que tal te va como reina de kalos?

—es fantástico Ash,algo agotador,pero genial al final y al cabo,después de todo es lo que queria ser desde mi viaje por kalos,cuando era una niña,te acuerdas?

—como no—Ash cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza—al principio no sabias que querias ser pero luego te diste cuenta y veo que te fue genial

—por supuesto—el camarero llego con los helados,empezaron a comer—y que tal a ti Ash,como te va de campeon de kalos?

—también bien,aunque...

—¿aunque...?—pregunto incitandole a continuar

—pues no es como me lo imaginaba—comentó

—¿peor?—pregunto sorprendida

—no,no nada de eso—Ash agitó las manos negando,luego recuperó la compostura,se aclaró la garganta—en realidad es incluso mejor—aclaró

—ah—serena se incómodo un poco

—hem bueno,y que tal te ha ido,aparte de tu trabajo como reina?

—pues...bien,la verdad es que casi no tengo tiempo para otras cosas que no sean el trabajo,aunque si he tenido algún novio

—yo también he tenido alguna novia pero pues...no ha funcionado

—ah,que mal

—si,oye serena,¿puedo preguntarte algo?—pregunto temeroso

—claro Ash

—pues,te gustaría...te gustaría ser mi...novia—susurro

—¿que?—preguntó confundida

—si quisieras—susurro un poco mas fuerte—ser mi...novia

—¿eh?—dijo todavía sin entender

—si quisieras ser mi novia—hablo ya claramente,serena lo miro sorprendida

—yo...Ash...no se que decir—Ash se levanto—¿Ash?

—dejalo...solo di que no—empezó a caminar lentamente

—espera—dijo,agarró su mano—no te vayas...Ash...por favor

—no alargues las cosas serena,no me quieres,tu no...—serena lo besó,el aun un poco sorprendido correspondió el beso para después dejarse llevar

—aun crees que...no te quiero?—Ash sonrió

—no—negó sonriendo,después de un momento de mirarse habló de nuevo—entonces...¿quiéres?

—si Ash...quiero ser tuya por siempre—dijó sin saber que pronto de arrepentiría

Fin del flashback

Ash daba vueltas en la cama recordando ese momento una y otra vez,luego miró el reloj situado a la izquierda de su cama,4:50 era la hora indicada por el aparato,Ash suspiró,acarició la cabeza de pikachu y se levantó de la cama resignado,iría a tomar su cuarto vaso de leche haber si tenía suerte y de una buena vez se dormía

—creo que esta noche no dormiré—concluyó una vez se sirvió su vaso de leche,se sentó en un sillón de la sala y miró todo su alrededor—¿porque no puedo encontrar alguien para mi?¿en verdad es...tan difícil?daría lo que fuera por encontrar el amor verdadero—y como si fuera signo del destino alguien toco la puerta,Ash miro la puerta extrañado—que loco tocaría la puerta de una casa a estas horas—se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta preparandose para reclamar a quien fuera que le haya sacado de sus tan tristes pensamientos,pero la persona que estaba en la puerta lo hizo callar

—ho-hola Ash—dijo la persona antes de desmayarse en brazos de Ash

—misty—dijo antes de entrarla rápidamente,le tocó la frente,por la temperatura podría fácilmente decir que su temperatura rozando los 40 c°—santo Arceus—exclamó preocupado,corrió hacia las escaleras,cuando bajó llevaba una toalla y un cubo con agua fría—haber,mist,ni yéndome de kanto puedo dejarte de lado¿no?—sonrió melancólico,sacudió la cabeza y empezó a trabajar

-al dia siguiente-

Ash despertó algo incómodo pues durmió en el sillón,luego de estirarse un poco miro hacia el sofa-cama donde puso a dormir a misty para que descanzara,ella estaba aun dormida

—hum...bueno,veo que no ha despertado asi que...ham—bostezo—prepararé nuestro desayuno y la levantaré—se levanto aun algo adormilado,se estiró un poco de nuevo para empezar el dia,se fue hacia la cocina,mientras misty ya se estaba despertando algo adolorida de la cabeza,miro a todos lados sin reconocer el lugar en el cual se encontraba

—au—se quejó misty,se levanto inspeccionando la casa cuando apareció Ash para despertarla

—vaya,veo que estas mejor—comentó Ash feliz

—donde...estoy?—pregunto misty a Ash

—en mi casa mist,y por cierto hola—saludo con una mano,misty correspondió algo confusa

—hola,esto...¿que hago en tu casa Ash?—pregunto sin entender cómo había acabado en la casa de su amigo de la infancia

—eso deberia preguntarte yo a ti—bromeó—bueno que tal si comemos y ahi me cuentas de lo que te acuerdes ok?

—esta bien Ash,por cierto¿que hay de desayuno?

—hotcakes,¿te gustan no?—misty sonrió

—no—Ash la miro con una ceja arqueada—me encantan—dijo guiñandole un ojo,luego los dos rieron—hay,bueno a desayunar que esas delicias no se comeran solas—Ash la miro sentarse,de repente sintió como al mirarla su corazón palpitaba mas rápido,no lo entendía,decidió no prestarle atención y sentarse a comer también,pero antes...

—pika,pi—un pequeño ratoncito amarillo hizo su aparición en la cocina saltando a las piernas de misty

—¿pikachu?—pregunto feliz,luego lo abrazó fuerte—pikachu que alegría verte

—pi—dijo lamiendo la mejilla de misty,esta rio ante las cosquillas

—vaya pikachu,ni conmigo eres asi de cariñoso—reclamó divertido,no podía molestarse con pikachu ni con misty

—te estan engañando ketchum—le sacó la lengua riendo

—¿asi?—preguntó maliciosamente,luego hizo como si fuera a sentarse mas lo que hizo fue levantar a misty y cargarla a la espalda

—¡ah!ash ketchum bajame ahora mismo—ordeno pegandole puñetazos en la espalda a Ash

—¡wau!—exclamó riendo mientras corria por la casa hacia el patio de atras—¿como tan agresiva mist?

—tu sacas mi mal carácter—grito intentando safarze—suéltame

—nop—negó sin rendirse aunque estaba seguro que esos golpes dejarian moretón,rio mas de solo pensarlo

—ahora de que te ries ketchum—reclamó cruzada de brazos

—¿yo?de nada mist

—estas...loco—misty término riendo también

—mucho—admitió

—sabes ash—dijo ahora sin reir pero con una sonrisa en los labios—me la estoy pasando genial,gracias

—no hay de que mist

—¿Ash?¿pikachu desayuno?—pregunto

—este...no

—pues venga a que esperas—le señalo la cocina que se veía desde el patio ya que la puerta es de cristal

—voy,voy

—si,ve,yo terminaré de comer

—ok

—Ash—lo llamo

—si mist?

—yo...gracias por acojerme en tu casa

—no hay por que darlas,para eso estan los amigos—misty asintió dolida pues siempre había querido ser algo mas que eso,a Ash también le dolió la palabra "amigos"pero en el caso de el no sabía porque

—bueno,esto vamos

—si—asintió Ash incómodo

-mientras comen-

—entonces...¿logras acordarte de como llegaste aqui?

—no mucho,me acuerdo de salir del gimnasio y un...golpe en la cabeza...si eso

—¿un golpe en la cabeza?—pregunto aterrado Ash

—si...—asintió—lo recuerdo,era...un hombre creo...llevaba...pasamontañas,asi que no le pude ver la cara

—Arceus misty—misty hundió la cabeza entre las manos

—no recuerdo como llege a kalos...¿porque no lo recuerdo a

Ash?—preguntó asustada

—ya mist ven—Ash le dio un abrazo,sabía que misty lo necesitaba y mucho

—gracias Ash,no se *snif* como agradecerte todo lo que haces por mi—misty se enjuago las lagrimas con el reverso de la mano derecha

—solo diciendome que no te rendiras—misty asintió sonriendo

—no lo hare jamás—dijo decidida

—asi se habla—pikachu los miraba,por fin Ash conseguirá a su amor verdadero,y nadie los alejaría de nuevo

O si...

Esta HISTORIA CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

Bien,primero siento haber tardado tanto en publicar pero ya estoy aqui,dispuesta a acabar este fic.

Capítulo 3:el bosque de las hadas y el bosque siniestro

Ash cerró con seguro la casa para,junto a misty,salir a pasear

—que te apetece hacer primero—ash se guardo las llaves en un bolsillo mientras miraba a misty

—no se,hem,bueno caminemos un poco para hablar de que hemos hecho estos años—ash asintió

—que tal te fue como lider de gimnasio,según he oído ya te has retirado—misty miro a otro lado algo incómoda

—asi es,me retiré hace un año cuando lorelei me llamo para entrenar con ella,ahora soy su sucesora—misty alzó un dedo—pronto sere maestra de pokemon de agua

—vaya—exclamó sorprendido Ash—felicidades

—si,estoy muy emocionada

—es normal,y...dime,como se siente saber que pronto remplazaras a lorelei

—se siente...fantástico...aunque a la vez...tengo miedo—Ash paró en seco

—¿miedo?,¿tu?,de que—cuestionó

—bueno es que...—un montón de gente se aglomero al rededor del par tan famoso al verlos

—vaya,pero si son el campeón de kalos y la ex-lider del gimnasio celeste

—es cierto

—¿nos podrían dar un autógrafo?

—eso,eso,somos sus fans

—si,por favor

—alto,alto,ya les damos sus autógrafos pero cálmense—Ash se puso delante de misty con las manos al frente,uno a uno la gente fue pasando hasta que todo el mundo tuvo lo que queria,algunas chicas incluso llegaron a dar un beso en la mejilla Ash,enfadando a su aconpañante mientras que por el lado de misty algunos chicos le pedían salir,otros le regalaban chocolates,incluso uno llego a pedirle matrimonio enojando mucho a Ash que apretaba los puños,al final se libraron de las personas molestas que los rodeaban,decidieron que Ash cojiera su auto para salir de la ciudad

—wow,eso fue...

—si lo se,molesto,yo lidió con eso cada dia hasta para comprar una estúpida pieza de fruta—misty se acomodo en su asiento,miró a Ash que estaba a su lado en el asiento de conductor

—ser famoso tiene sus desventajas—miró al frente,el paisaje cada vez era mas rural

—si—suspiro—pero bueno...,lográs acordarte de algo mas

—no—negó decepcionada—cada vez que lo intento me dá un fuerte dolor de cabeza

—no vamos bien—Ash giró a la derecha en una carretera,misty lo miro

—¿Ash?

—te llevaré a un lugar que creo que te gustara,ademas estaremos mucho mas tranquilos—esta giró a la izquierda metiéndose en un camino sin nada al rededor aparte de árboles( no tengo idea si alrededor de la ciudad hay bosque pero yo he puesto en mi historia que si,lo necesito para algo de este capítulo asi que perdonen si no les gusta)

-dos horas después-

—mist,despierta—misty se había quedado dormida en el camino

—mmmm—se movió un poco aun dormida mientras se acomodaba mejor

—mist,mist—la llamó de nuevo,como vió que no despertaría tan facil se acercó a su oido y le susurró—mist tienes un Pokémon bicho en el hombro—misty despertó de inmediato asustada,pegó un grito ensordecedor que hizo que Ash saltará hacía atras

—ah,donde,donde—se inspecciono asustada,pero el susto se fue opacando lentamente intercambiandolo por furia al ver a su acompañante muerto de risa—¿Ash?...—misty se acercó con el puño en alto lentamente,Ash paro la risa,empezó a caminar hacía atras hasta que no pudo mas debido a un árbol ubicado detras suyo

—s-si mist—preguntó con las manos al frente,algo que no le serviría de mucho pues Misty con una velocidad digna de un pikachu le propino un fuerte puñetazo en el mentón que lo mandó a volar varios metros mas aya,donde desafortunadamente para Ash había un hermoso lago,Ash salió empapado de pies a cabeza

—¿que lección hemos aprendido hoy Ash?—preguntó en cuanto lo vio llegar

—nunca hagas enojar a misty,menos con *snif* los pokemon bicho,achú—estornudo

—muy bien Ash,ahora vamos,quiero ir a ese "lugar" tan espectacular que mencionaste antes

—si—asintió—pero antes—sacó una pokebla—alakasam—llamo al pokemon psíquico(si,Ash tiene un alakasam en mi historia xd)—alakasam teletransporta el coche a "ya sabes donde"—este asintió y teletransporto el coche a algún lugar

—¿y eso?—preguntó confundida

—el sitio al que te voy a llevar es secreto,si algún humano se enterara de este lugar,haría que destruyesen esto y construir edificios para ganar dinero—guardó a alakasam

—tiene mucho sentido,¿alguien mas conoce este lugar?

—bueno...a parte de mi,brock,tracey y por supuesto tu ahora cuando lo veas

—vaya...gracias por confiar en mi Ash

—no hay por que darlas,yo se que tu jamás desvelarias este lugar

—jamás,pero venga,vamos,ya quiero verlo—Ash asintió y apartó una especie de cortina de hojas,dejando ver una especie de bosque secreto—te presentó el bosque de las hadas—abrió los brazos enseñando en lugar,un hermoso bosque lleno de pokemon hada como clefairy y dedenne se alzaba,misty miró el lugar asombrada

—wow,es...es...increíble

—hola chicos,que tal—Ash se acercó a los pokemon que también se acercaron a Ash bastante alegres confundiendo a misty—se lo que estás pensando—comentó sin girarse—estas confundida por la confianza que tienen estos pokemon conmigo—se giro mientras se paraba—yo ya conozco a estos pokemon,de ahi su confianza,y este bosque pues...técnicamente no tiene nombre,yo le puse este por los pokemon del lugar

—este lugar es asombroso Ash,como lo descubriste

—pues verás...—se rasco apenado la cabeza—un día yendo a trabajar me...perdi jejeje—a Misty le salió una gota—y pues pare aqui para descansar y me acosté en esa especie como de cortina de hierbas y me caí a dentro del bosque,desde entonces vengo muy seguido aqui para descansar del trabajo,a veces también entrenó con los pokemon del lugar para que se fortalezcan y puedan pelear sin problemas si algún día alguien desconocido y peligroso descubre este bosque

—no puedo creer que exista este lugar tan bello en el que solo convivan pokemon hada

—en realidad...solo medio bosque debería llamarse asi,la otra mitad esta llena de pokemon del tipo siniestro y fantasma,un lugar muy escalofriante si me permites decirlo

—no me digas...lo descubriste porque te perdiste—alzó una ceja y Ash bajó la cabeza mientras jugaba con los dedos avergonzado—pues va a ser que si,ahi Ash,no cambias,y esa parte del bosque tiene nombre

—el bosque siniestro—dijo sonriente—ven vamos,te mostraré un poco el lugar,seguro te encantará pero no podemos cruzar la frontera con el otro bosque,es peligroso

—esta bien

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ

este lugar,haría que destruyesen esto y construir edificios para ganar dinero—guardó a alakasam

—tiene mucho sentido,¿alguien mas conoce este lugar?

—bueno...a parte de mi,brock,tracey y por supuesto tu ahora cuando lo veas

—vaya...gracias por confiar en mi Ash

—no hay por que darlas,yo se que tu jamás desvelarias este lugar

—jamás,pero venga,vamos,ya quiero verlo—Ash asintió y apartó una especie de cortina de hojas,dejando ver una especie de bosque secreto—te presentó el bosque de las hadas—abrió los brazos enseñando en lugar,un hermoso bosque lleno de pokemon hada como clefairy y dedenne se alzaba,misty miró el lugar asombrada

—wow,es...es...increíble

—hola chicos,que tal—Ash se acercó a los pokemon que también se acercaron a Ash bastante alegres confundiendo a misty—se lo que estás pensando—comentó sin girarse—estas confundida por la confianza que tienen estos pokemon conmigo—se giro mientras se paraba—yo ya conozco a estos pokemon,de ahi su confianza,y este bosque pues...técnicamente no tiene nombre,yo le puse este por los pokemon del lugar

—este lugar es asombroso Ash,como lo descubriste

—pues verás...—se rasco apenado la cabeza—un día yendo a trabajar me...perdi jejeje—a Misty le salió una gota—y pues pare aqui para descansar y me acosté en esa especie como de cortina de hierbas y me caí a dentro del bosque,desde entonces vengo muy seguido aqui para descansar del trabajo,a veces también entrenó con los pokemon del lugar para que se fortalezcan y puedan pelear sin problemas si algún día alguien desconocido y peligroso descubre este bosque

—no puedo creer que exista este lugar tan bello en el que solo convivan pokemon hada

—en realidad...solo medio bosque debería llamarse asi,la otra mitad esta llena de pokemon del tipo siniestro y fantasma,un lugar muy escalofriante si me permites decirlo

—no me digas...lo descubriste porque te perdiste—alzó una ceja y Ash bajó la cabeza mientras jugaba con los dedos avergonzado—pues va a ser que si,ahi Ash,no cambias,y esa parte del bosque tiene nombre

—el bosque siniestro—dijo sonriente—ven vamos,te mostraré un poco el lugar,seguro te encantará pero no podemos cruzar la frontera con el otro bosque sinistro


End file.
